Mermaid's
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: Mundos que están en guerra y amores que intentan detenerla. Estas hermanas intentan hacer lo imposible por detener esta locura y estar juntas de nuevo como hace 15 años. Sin embargo eso significará renunciar a la persona que mas aman. Comenten y critiquen :3
1. Momoko

Si, si, lo sé. Ok como algunos sabrán tengo tres historias pendientes, y al tener historias pendientes ustedes dirán WTF, ¿aún más? Y yo les diré: "es que en serio la quería escribir". Así que otra historia de la PPGZ en un mundo alternó. Por cierto, la canción ahí búsquenla XD y sobre todo ellas no ocupan su conchita de bracier ni nada parecido, puro pecho descubierto. Por favor disfrútenlo y comenten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia dramática.

Linda lectura.

Capítulo I: Momoko

El único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre era el de una historia. Una sirena salvando a un humano, quien era un príncipe, se enamora de él, así que decide hacer un trato con una bruja malvada; su voz a cambio de unas piernas. Hay dos finales. En uno terminan juntos y felices, y en otro la sirena termina hecha espuma. Eso solo demuestra lo poco que los humanos nos conocen.

Esta soy yo, Momoko Hiromi, 18 años, chica adolescente normal, o a lo que en mi caso se le puede llamar normal, pues resulta que yo soy una sirena con sangre real, o hada. La verdad ni yo sé. Soy prácticamente para muchos una diosa, pero simplemente soy una creación de ellos. La razón de que sea considerada una diosa es por el simple hecho de tener más poder. Pero no soy la única con tanto poder, en realidad…

-Princesa Momoko-dijo Greta, una sirena de 126 años, quien ahora mismo me está dando clases.

-¿Qué?- dije desesperada.

-Princesa, no está poniendo atención ¿Le tengo que recordar que todo esto lo tiene que saber para cuándo herédere el trono?-

-Como si me importara. Ni siquiera entiendo porque tiene que pesar sobre mi todo el peso de cuidar dos mares inmensos-

-Diga que le fue bien. Su hermana mayor tendrá que cuidar de tres mares, y su pobre padre necesita descansar por un tiempo… Si tan solo la Reyna no hubiera cometido mera estupidez ahora mismo…-no deje que terminara, golpee la mesa con mi puño tan fuerte como pude levantándome de la silla y haciendo que ella diera un respingo.

-Ni se le ocurra decir una palabra más de mi madre. Usted señora no tiene idea de lo que dice. Si sigue hablando no dude que, cuando sea Reyna de los mares, la mandare a calabozo con los _Centrophryne¹_ ¿Entendido?- dije dejando claro mi enfado. De seguro que mis ojos habían vuelto a brillar, pues en su cara se veía el miedo.

-Si… Princesa-dijo temblando.

-Bien, la clase termino-dije y con eso me retire.

Mientras nadaba directo a mi cuarto me encontré con mi padre. Pareciera que siempre que me ve esta con el seño fruncido.

Mi padre es un tritón bastante corpulento, yo a diferencia de él soy como una pulguita. Su cabello sigue igual de negro que siempre, sus ojos son de un azul claro y aun teniendo su edad (59 años) no aparenta más de treinta. Nosotras las sirenas podemos llegar a vivir doscientos años, y mantenernos siempre jóvenes, hasta el día de tu muerte.

Pase a su lado e hice una leve reverencia dispuesta a seguir mi camino hasta que…

-Hiromi-me llamó. Hiromi, siempre me llama por **nuestro** apellido. Voltee a verle, haciendo el esfuerzo por no fruncir el seño.

-¿Si, padre?-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tus clases-dijo el, molesto, levante los hombros.

-Simplemente no quería seguir ahí-

-Esa no es excusa-

-Entonces no hay excusas. Simplemente me fui-

-Hiromi, ¿Cuántas veces piensas hacer lo mismo? ¿Sabes cuantos profesores eh tenido que llamar para ver si ya espabilas?-

-¿Y qué sucede si no quiero espabilar?-

-Hiromi-dijo esta vez alzando la voz-No sé qué te sucede, pero mejor ve cambiando ese carácter tuyo-dijo marchándose.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, molesta. No entendía el porqué de ser así. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera culparlo. Para mí, esa noche, había perdido a mis padres y el a su esposa. Oí que alguien entro a la habitación.

-Roni-dije alegre mientras el nadaba hacia mi-Ey, ya está bien-Roni es un delfín. Normalmente las sirenas tenemos mascotas que son como amigos.

Me acerque al espejo y con mis pensamientos llame a mi hermana, ahora a mi única hermana. Deseosa de esta vez, en verdad, verla.

-¿Diga?-cuando abrí los ojos no vi mi reflejo, pude ver a mi hermana Kira.

Kira tenía un cabello castaño ondulado hermoso y unos ojos violetas que siempre transmitían alegría y felicidad. El color de su aleta era morada, igual que la de mi padre. Tiene veinte años y ahora mismo está viviendo en el Ártico. Muy lejos de mí, muy lejos del pacifico. Aun así ella era mi santuario.

-Kira-dije feliz, fue cuando ella de seguro pudo ver mi reflejo en el agua.

-Momoko, había pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy muy bien. Antes había llamado pero parecías ocupada-Con esa corona y esa ropa parecía toda una Reyna. Al fijarme bien pude notar que en su cuello alrededor de todas esas joyas no se encontraba su collar morado con forma de concha.

-Hermana, tu collar no está-

-Oh, sobre eso, pensé que lo mejor era apartarse de todo ello cuanto antes. Enterrar el pasado. Tú también deberías hacerlo… Bien, lo mejor será despedirme ahora, tengo mucho trabajo, ya sabes todo esto de cuidar tres océanos y que uno este al otro lado del mundo es difícil. Nos vemos luego… te quiero-

Y con eso se desconectó, cuando vi mi reflejo había un rostro triste y sorprendido, aunque lo que yo más sentía era decepción. Tenía años que no la veía y lo único que oigo es eso. Toque el collar que yo llevaba, idéntico al de mi hermana pero en un tono rosado. Al abrirlo vi lo que me llenaba de felicidad; el pasado. Una foto de mis padres felices y otra de mis hermanas conmigo.

Ese día, todos estábamos en la playa, en una isla tropical desierta para ser exactos, con forma humana, un picnic para celebrar el cumpleaños de todas. En tierra firme.

Lo gracioso es que mis hermana y yo cumplimos el mismo día; el primero de enero, en año nuevo. Solo nos llevábamos un año y Kira cumple el 31 de diciembre, solo que ella me lleva dos años. No recuerdo bien ese día, pero esta foto hace que pueda ver de nuevo la sonrisa alegre de Kira, el seño fruncido de Kaoru por haberle puesto un vestido y la felicidad en los ojos de Miyako cuando cumplió un año y una pequeña pelirroja curiosa.

No sé si estaba llorando, hace mucho que no sé cuándo lloro. Sin embargo podía sentir el dolor más fuerte en mi pecho.

Mi padre entro de pronto a la habitación hablando con un señor que solo conocía como el que da recados.

-Así que estabas despierta. Hay otro barco cerca, no muy lejos de la costa. Sabes que hacer-suspire.

-Padre, sabes que odio hacerlo-

-Eso ahora no importa, sube allá y has tu trabajo. Tienes 10 minutos para arreglarte-dijo molesto.

Estaba harta de sus órdenes. Me dirigí a mi espejo para pasarme el cepillo, luego como si nada lo vi. Ese listón que siempre llevaba cuando salía a superficie. Un listón rojo como sus ojos. Tome el listón y salí de palacio, encontrándome con un grupo de sirenas.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Himeko. Tenía la aleta amarilla, dicen que eso representa la alegría y paciencia, pero es irritante y odiosa, aparte de tener esas horribles pecas.

-Nos han informado que hay tormenta, será más difícil-dijo Bell. Supongo que ella es la sirena más hermosa que jamás haya visto, aunque no tenga sangre real yo siempre he pensado que no hay ninguna más hermosa y calmada. Su aleta, cabello y ojos son tan blancos como un perla.

Al subir a superficie ubique la roca donde esperaríamos al barco. Al sentarme amarre mi cabello.

-¿Por qué siempre usas esa porquería de listón?- dijo Himeko.

-¿Importa? Tan solo has tu trabajo. Deberías hacer algo bien en tu vida-respondí molesta.

-Se acerca el barco-dijo Bell. Calmada, como siempre.

El barco no era grande, sería sencillo. Nos sumergimos de nuevo en el agua y empezamos a cantar.

Mi voz. No sé si sea por tener sangre real, pero todos decían que no había voz más hermosa que la mia y la de mi hermana. Yo, sinceramente, pensaba igual.

Comencé a salir a superficie y pude notar a la mayoría de los hombres hipnotizados por mi voz, las demás comenzaron a cantar. Fue cuando cambie mis aletas por piernas y comencé a elevarme. Mis alas rosas y brillantes resplandecían tanto que en la noche parecían el mismo sol. Sé que el cuerpo humano les cautiva y al acercarme al que de seguro seria el capitán note unas sombras más.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. Había niños de todas las edades y mujeres a las que también había hipnotizado con las voces. ¡Esto era un maldito crucero, no un barco pirata! Iba a ordenar retirada pero las chicas habían comenzado a hundir al barco y a todos sus pasajeros. Los niños salieron del trance y comenzaron a gritar y a llorar.

No. No, no, no, no, no, no. ¿Qué había hecho?

Una enorme ola se acercaba dispuesta a terminar el trabajo. Muchas sirenas se habían sumergido al agua con personas medio muertas y otras se marcharon a agarrar lo que pudieran después de que todos estuvieran ahogados.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme mi mirada se cruzó con la de un niño con ojos negros como la noche y cabello castaño, no parecía tener más de siete, lo que me llamo la atención es de que no estuviera llorando. Sin embargo comenzó a acercarse a mi pierna, temblando, sentí sus pequeñas uña clavadas en mis piernas por el miedo. No lo dejaría morir. Lo abrase y cargue.

Salte dirección al mar transformando mis piernas en aleta y desapareciendo mis alas. Volar no me serviría, apenas aguanto mi peso, el de un niño y con este viento se me haría imposible. Antes de llegar al agua mi listón iba a salir volando, pero antes de eso las manitas del niño lo agarraron y al verme asomaban las primeras lágrimas. Lo abrase aún más fuerte para que no sintiera el golpe de agua.

Salí para que el niño tomara agua pero él solo tocia. Maldita sea. Una sirena puede con un príncipe y yo no puedo con un niño. Me mataba la frustración, si tan solo mi elemento fuera el aire como Kira calmaría el viento, o si fuera el agua mandaría el mar a otro lado, lo que sea. Nade lo más rápido que pude sin dirección alguna, era cansado luchar contra el mar. Llegue a tierra firme y en lo primero en lo que me fije fue que el niño estaba helado.

Hice lo único que podía. Empecé a calentar mi cuerpo, como si fuera una estufa y abrase al niño intentando calentarlo. Supongo que era un beneficio de mi poder. Transforme mi aleta en piernas y espere. Había nadado toda la noche pues lo primeros rayos de sol asomaban por el mar. El cansancio me ganaba.

Antes de quedar fuera de mi note la sombra de varias personas a mi alrededor, y entre todo eso una tela que me cubría. Dirigí mi vista al niño, sentía como lo separaban de mí, aun después de todo seguía sosteniendo mi listón. Cuando sentí que me cargaban voltee a ver a la persona que lo hacía.

Vi los mismos ojos rojos que esa vez. Esa mirada con la que el niño de hace 14 años me lleno de paz y seguridad.

Fin del primer capítulo.

¿Les gusto? Díganme si tiene oportunidad. En caso de que si los siguientes tres capítulos nos hablaron de que ha pasado con sus hermanas :3 y algo sobre Momoko. ¿Reviews?

Gracias por llegar al final.


	2. Kaoru

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia dramática.

Linda lectura

Capítulo II: Kaoru

Acababa de anochecer y ya había de nuevo tormenta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por el dolor de cabeza. Está volviendo a mí ese recuerdo de una noche tormentosa, rodeado de fuego. Cada vez que veo algo esos fragmentos se vuelven más claros, no siempre son buenos. A veces tengo que aguantar esos gritos de dolor.

Aquí me tienen. Bellota Matsubara, la princesita Matsubara. Chica de 17 años, llevando una vida de… mierda. Llevo la típica vida que cualquier persona desearía tener. Sin embargo no conocen ni la mitad de las cosas que yo sí. Para mí, no todo ha sido joyas y vestidos bonitos.

Estaba preocupada. Mitch había salido apenas a dar su "paseo" en bote. Mierda. Sé que el Rey, la Reyna y sus hermanos están ocupados pero, ¿no podía ni siquiera alguno de ellos estar con él en el día de su séptimo cumpleaños? Por lo al menos hubieran dejado que yo estuviera con él, solamente así hubiera salido de este maldito castillo. Escuche como la puerta de mi alcoba se habría.

-Bellota, cariño. Veo que aun sigues despierta-vi a mi madre entrar por la puerta, de nuevo, sin tocar y con su maldita manada de doncellas cerca de ella.

La mayoría se estremeció al ver mi cara de enfado, así que mi madre decidió hacer un gesto con la mano para hacer que se retiraran. Al momento en que se retiraron se quitó su máscara de madre bondadosa. Se nota que su mirada es la única capaz de competir con la mía.

-Que te he dicho de los modales, hija-dijo con su sonrisa sínica.

-Lo siento, mama. No era mi intención espantarlos-dije con sarcasmo.

-Entiendo-se limitó a responder y se acercó a mi tocador, comenzó a cepillarse esa melena tan malditamente rizada-Me iré del reino un mes. Iré a las islas tropicales… Y en el tiempo que no esté espero tenerte…- la interrumpí sabiendo con antelación lo que diría.

-Callada. Ja, como si me importará-dije burlona.

En ese momento, y antes de darme cuenta ya la tenía enfrente de mi acorralándome en la pared, con sus uñas de porcelana alrededor de mi cuello.

-Escucharme, la última vez hiciste que el Rey y sus hijos se burlaran-dijo molesta. Sonrió irónica-Bueno, tan solo hay que mirarte. Pareces una cualquiera. Si no obedeces ya sabes lo que pasara-dijo feliz mientras hacía que de su mano saliera ese humo negro. Estoy segura que mi cara de horror no dejaba dudas, pues sonrió, satisfecha.

Cuando me soltó me recargue en la pared, tosiendo un poco, intentando respirar.

-Nos vemos en unos días-dijo y me dio un beso en la frente, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta y me miro-Por cierto, sabes que con el único que puedes estar a solas es con Brick, ¿verdad? Mejor cuídate-y se fue.

En el momento en que salió por esa puerta yo me desplome. No deje que las lágrimas me ganaran. Odiaba llorar, lo último que quería es verme como la doncella en peligro. Asome por la ventana que daba a la puerta principal del castillo y mi madre me dio su enorme sonrisa triunfal. En ese momento Yuri entro al cuarto.

-Señorita Bellota, ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi poniéndose a la altura de mis ojos. Le dedique una sonrisa.

-Estoy muy bien, solo que creo que voy a desconectar por hoy. ¿Podrías ayudarme con el vestido?-

Me ayudo a levantarme y a quitarme el vestido. En serio que esos vestidos pesan horrores y eso que llevo uno sencillo. Cuando estaba cepillándome mi cabello hablo.

-¿La señora Naomi volvió a lastimarle?-dijo mientras ponía una cara triste, sonreí.

-Eh, no pongas esa cara. Estoy bien, enserio. Además no fue para tanto-dije de la forma más positiva que pude.

-Eso no importa. La señora se verá gentil para mucha gente pero, no es más que una horrible mujer-dijo, molesta-Lo siento, sé que es su madre y la Reyna pero yo-

-No lo sientas. No es como si me molestara-era verdad. Aun siendo mi madre muy seguido me preguntaba que tanto me consideraba como una hija, o como ser humano.

-Si tan solo yo pudiera hacer algo…-

-Pero no puedes-dije con un tono molesto-Por favor no lo intentes-dije calmada, puede que hubiera sonado duro, pero Yuri es lo más parecido que tengo a una hermana.

Hermana, cada vez que esa palabra pasaba por mi mente escuchaba risas de felicidad.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte-le dije a Yuri levantándome de mi lugar.

-Buenas noches, seño…- levante una mano para que no siguiera, ella dio una sonrisa divertida-Bellota-

Al día siguiente tuve que volverle a pedir ayuda para que me ayudara a abrochar el vestido. No me gusta ser tan dependiente de los demás, sin embargo el que seas una princesa te impide vaaaarias cosas.

-Ya está-dijo Yuri.

-Gracias. Dime algo, ¿El barco donde viajaba Mitch ha vuelto?-

-Me temo que no. No ha habido noticias ni del capitán-trague saliva.

-Bien, por ahora será mejor que tome el desayuno. ¿Están todos en el comedor?-

-Sí, solo el Rey no está por viajes de negocios-suspiro, solo las discusiones del Rey y la Reyna alegraba mis días.

Era lo que me encantaba. Todos los días podían llegar a ser muy animados con ellos dos ahí.

Cuando salí, directa al comedor, me encontré a Butch en las escaleras. Al verme sonrió.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí, buenos días, princesita-levante una ceja, divertida.

-Buenos días, princesito. ¿Durmió bien su alteza?-dije divertida

-Claro que sí, aunque creo que hubiera estado mejor con alguien a mi lado. La noche era terriblemente fría-dijo ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar el último escalón.

-Pobrecito, tenga cuidado, su alteza. No querrá tener un resfriado-dije mientras tomaba su mano para cerrarla de nuevo y darle unas palmaditas. Parecía que el gesto le divertía.

-¿Quieres ir a cabalgar hoy?-dijo rascándose la nuca, nervioso. Trague saliva al recordar las palabras de mi madre.

-Butch, no puedo. No debo. Soy la princesa y tengo…- no termine de hablar pues fui interrumpida por él.

-Responsabilidades. Sí, claro, ya lo tengo. Lo malo es que esas responsabilidades son con mi hermano-dijo, irritado. Fruncí el ceño, molesta.

-Oye, no es como si yo hubiera elegido-estaba claro que mi tono de voz dejaba en claro lo desacuerdo que estaba, pero eso a él no le importó y siguió.

-Claro, como todo lo demás. Supongo que el jugar a los enamoraditos tampoco fue idea tuya-

Eso me saco de mis casillas. Se supone que él también sabe lo que es nacer con responsabilidades. Salí de ahí echando humo. A mí no me dan a elegir. ¡Yo No Puedo Elegir! Justo cuando cruce la esquina me encontré a quien menos quería. Brick. Los dos nos vimos nerviosos.

No es que Brick me cayera mal, no lo consideraba mal tipo, es solo que, no había… química. La verdad hasta una chica como yo prefiere a alguien con el que pueda estar bien. Además, pareciera que, por el simple hecho de ser comprometidos, creamos una barrera entre los dos. Brick a veces es muy frio y no es alguien con el que sea fácil hablar. Y por lo que oigo de la gente todo mundo lo ve rígido.

-Supongo que vas a desayunar-dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano. Yo dude un poco en aceptarla, seguro que Butch estaba atrás viéndonos desde lejos. La acepte aun así.

-Si-no sabía que decir. Era lo que más odiaba: los silencios incómodos.

Di gracias a dios al llegar al comedor. La Reyna estaba tan alegre como siempre y yo me divertí con ella, parecía una verdadera madre para mí.

-Cambiando de tema, Brick, Bellota, les tengo grandes noticias. Quería esperar a que su padre llegara pero como no volverá hasta dentro de tres días, me dijo que les podía decir yo-Todos volteamos a verla-Su boda se adelantó. Se casarán dentro de dos meses-

Escuche como caía el cubierto de la mano de Brick, mientras yo me atragantaba con la papa. Sirvientas acudieron a ayudarme para escupirla.

-¿Dos… meses?, pero ¿Qué paso con lo de año nuevo?, se supone que sería hasta que cumpliera dieciocho-dije tomando aire.

-Tu madre quiso que fuera lo antes posible-intente hacer el esfuerzo por no destruir la cuchara-Será cuando ustedes tres cumplan diecinueve-dijo señalando a Brick, Butch y Boomer-Se anunciara una semana antes-dijo casi a grito, feliz, por nosotros.

-Felicidades-dijo Boomer, yo le lance una mirada furiosa que lo puso nervioso. Luego la dirigí a Butch quien me penetraba con su mirada, molesto. No pensara que fue idea mía, ¿O sí?

-Si me disculpan, estoy llena-dije levantándome.

-Pero casi ni has comido-dijo la Reyna con un puchero.

Me hubiera gustado enojarme con ella, por aceptar tan rápido, por dejar que su hijo se comprometiera o por estar feliz por nosotros, pero la verdad era algo difícil. Le di una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no dormí bien y me gustaría descansar-y con eso me retire.

Aunque haya dicho eso tome mi capa y salí. Para ello hay que pasar por el enorme jardín que había en palacio. Cuando me iba vi una rosa marchita.

Asegurándome de que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca dirigí mis manos a la rosa. Mágicamente esta volvía a tomar el color y aroma. Toque varia más que parecían caídas o igual de secas. La mayoría destruidas por la tormenta. No sé qué será, pero a mí no me asustaba, al contrario me encantaba. Todas las plantas siempre revivían cuando las tocaba.

Me levante dispuesta a ir donde tenía pensado desde un principio. El día seguía nublado por la tormenta de ayer, y Mitch todavía ni regresaba. ¿Qué diablos iba a ser de mi vida ahora? No quería ser atada toda mi vida con un hombre que no amo. Mire el mar como si ahí pudiera encontrar la respuesta. Siempre que lo veía tenía una sensación de que me llamaba. Como si me cantara y me pidiera volver con él.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado de dos siluetas a lo lejos, me acerque más y cuando pude distinguir la más pequeña me di cuenta de que era…

-¿Mitch?-grite, pero no recibí respuesta-Mitch-al inclinarme me fije en la chica que lo abrazaba.

Estaba desnuda y sin embargo ella tanto como Mitch seguían con temperaturas normales. Suspire aliviada. Tome mi capa y con ella envolví un poco a la chica. Tome a Mitch en mis brazos y eche a correr a palacio.

-Ayuda, eh ayuda-grite desesperada. Mierda, ¿Dónde hay un bendito guardia cuando se le necesita?, cuando entre a palacio me encontré con Brick, el cual me miro confundido-Brick, tienes que ayudarme, hay una chica en la playa, no sé si este bien-

Vi todas las preguntas que se formulaba en sus ojos, pero fue a buscar a la chica. Le di el niño a una mucama para que yo pudiera regresar a ver si había encontrado a la chica. Cuando salí pude ver que Brick la tenía en brazos y pude ver a la chica mejor. Su cara tenía algo que se me hacía muy familiar.

Fin del segundo capítulo.

¿Les gusto?, Espero haber conseguido que les gustara :3 Dios mío. Dos hermanas sean encontrado y faltan dos. El próximo cap. va ser de Miyako y ¿Por qué Kaoru se llama Bellota? ¿Por qué tiene una mamá? ¿Será la misma que la de Momoko? El cap. de Kira será corto pero ahí explicaré muchas cosas.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Hikari Nakatsumi-chan: Muchas gracias n.n

Usagui-Chan-M: Gracias y espero que te guste J

poweryuli5: Que bueno y sí, si van con todo al aire :D

Usagui-Chan-M: No sé si eres el mismo que el de arriba pero ¡yey! Y sip, en general la idea viene de esas dos historias pero, te aseguro que ellas no cantaran por el amor y la justicia, a no, eso es de sailor XD

betsy garcia: Aquí está el otro, espero te guste n.n

anónimo: Gracias, que bueno que te gustara :D

Gracias por llegar al final.


End file.
